


Mornings

by royalchttphn



Series: Inktober 2019 Prompts - Reddie [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalchttphn/pseuds/royalchttphn
Summary: There are plenty of things Eddie enjoys about waking up in the morning.Inktober 2019 Day 6: Husky





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this one is really short and kind of bad

There are plenty of things Eddie enjoys about waking up in the morning.

He enjoys the color of the sun, a striking gold where it inches upwards across a purple-pink sky.

He enjoys the peacefulness of it all - no sounds save for the muted twittering of birds outside and the whirring of the keurig as it brews whatever flavor of coffee Eddie has decided upon that morning.

He enjoys making breakfast for his family of three, eggs or pancakes or fruit salad.

He enjoys tiptoeing to his daughter’s room, creaking the door slowly open as he wanders inside to wake Lucy from the dreams she’ll happily tell her dads all about at the table.

Mostly, though, he enjoys the sight of his husband as he shuffles into the kitchen and places a big kiss into Lucy’s bed head. The feel of Richie as he wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist and whispers, “Mornin’, Spaghetti,” into his ear with the husky morning voice that makes something in Eddie’s gut swoop.

“How’d you sleep, Luce?” Richie asks as he settles into his chair, a heaping pile of blueberry pancakes in front of him.

“Good,” she answers, mouth full of food, and then begins to retell every aspect of her dreams she can remember, jumping from one point to the next excitedly and with no worries about whether her dads understand. Eddie knows she’s just thrilled to have someone listen, and his heart swells double in size for her.

Even as Lucy rambles, fingers sticky from plucking cut-up strawberries from her plate (“Use your fork, babycakes,” Richie reminds her gently), Richie finds Eddie’s hand across the table and squeezes.

Eddie’s heart swells for Richie, too.


End file.
